Resurgence
Resurgence is the NR Ad Admin who stumbled upon NR from a little ad bomb Sylux planted in the forum called Smash Legends. He literally advertise NR on EVERY forum ever made; regardless of the obstacles in his way. Most people consider him the reason for NR's quickly growing member rate. History Resurgence joined Nintendo Rocket under the name Top Kirby in the month of May. However, this was when Nintendo Rocket, was very young. In fact, so young it wasn't until July Resurgence re-joined Nintendo Rocket under the name... Resurgence. He posted around in a very active manner until he was promoted to Admin alongside Brad by Sylux. From there Resurgence made loads of special features for NR, as giving it the biggest activity boost since NSider. He does have a profound sense of advertising, and naturally has a massive list of what sites he should go on. From there he has managed to boost Nintendo Rocket's activity by over 300%. Off the NR Forums, he enjoys doing MS Paint mainly making Kirby arts and has impressed a lot of people with them. He also browses YouTube frequently watching Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Wifi Battles usually featuring the legendary ZeldaMasterTimmy, Xerxes, The Shadow Projekt, Nbz and others in hopes of picking up some new strategies & techniques to utilize. He also enjoys Bowling and currently bowls in a Waccamaw league. He continues to improve by the day and hopes to eventually learn how to hook his ball to get more revolutions. The balls he uses are the Copperhead (16 Pounds) and the Resurgence (15 Pounds). Friendship With Other Members Sylux When Resurgence joined NR, he and Sylux got along quickly and before you knew it they were both on top of the mountain overlooking the forum as equals. They very rarely conflict, so that alone should speak volumes. SMRPG1 Another good friend of Resurgence. They have known each other online for quite a while and continue to have a great relationship & fun rivalry in Brawl. Pkjd Resurgence met fellow Moetron.com owner over on the Powerpuff Girls Z board called "To The Z". Both hit it off nicely and also share a major passion for SSBB & Pokemon. Rust A good friend of Resurgence. Both are also solid Brawl rivals and have had quite a few climatic clashes. Also both tend to talk a lot on MSN too about other stuff too. Arekkusu Kitsune Another good friend that Resurgence made over on "To The Z". A fellow Brawl rival who pushed him to get even better at the game and incorporate Shield Grab & Side Step to his game. Sonic Sonic and Resurgence first met way back on Advertisement Centre, in early February 2008, which didn't end up going along well due to a Sonic claiming a very particular forum as a very particular word. Eventually, they ended up being great friends when Sonic joined the now closed Community Lounge, and eventually joined him over at Smash Legends, and they still don't have any problems with each other on NR. Lavama Resurgence ended up befriending him after their first SSBB battle on NR a little after he joined. They did an NR Podcast together alongside Quinkilo which turned out to be quite good. Tidus Strife Resurgence and Tidus knew each other well before NR's history on Smash Legends. Both have had some climatic SSBB battles and was considered one of his toughest matchups. Jon One of his first friends he made on the Nintendo University board when he joined a month or so ago. Also, managed to get Jon to join NR and quickly realized how deadly an opponent he is on Brawl with Kirby. Trivia * Resurgence's real name is John. * Resurgence was formerly known as Top Kirby. * Resurgence used to live in New Jersey and Virginia. * Resurgence's first board was Armageddon Games. * Resurgence loves Greek Mythology & anything pertaining to it. * Resurgence has a thing for Momoko (Hyper Blossom) from the Powerpuff Girls Z. * Resurgence's favorite Pokemon consist of Metagross, Yanmega, and Kingdra. * Resurgence can ALWAYS be found adding to the Anime Girls gallery on NR. * Resurgence loves to drink Pepsi, Green Tea, Cherry Kool-Aid and Cheerwine. * Resurgence loves to eat Pepperoni Pizza, Teriyaki Chicken Wings and Seasoned Fries. * Resurgence is quite a massive Kirby fan too as he has the plushies, games & figures to prove it. * Is also known for discussing how his Bowling nights went. * Has bowled 23 official 200+ Games in the Waccamaw Bowling leagues he has been in. * He is currently ranked #2 advertiser of the world, only behind God. * Is one of five NR Podcast hosts. (The others being Sylux, QuinKilo, WL, and Lavama) * Resurgence is 25. * Currently lives in Conway, South Carolina. * Plays Super Smash Bros Brawl and mains R.O.B, Ike, Jigglypuff, Zelda/Sheik, Pit and PT's Squirtle. Recently Kirby and Olimar dropped to occasional secondaries of his. Category:Members Category:Staff Category:Administrators Category:Moderators Category:Kirby fanboys